Son of Neptune: My version
by The Pureblood Potter
Summary: AU. AU roman characters. This is my version of the Son of Neptune. I wrote this before the book came out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Legion Camp

**Hi every one. I wrote this story about this year ago and lost it but I've just today got it back. It is AU and AU Roman characters. So Enjoy!**

Percy's P.O.V

It was getting dark and a storm was heading in, _Mr D must be angry today,_ I thought as I made my way back to camp. All of the trees around me were as tall as sky-scrapers. Suddenly, a branch fell and I sliced it with Riptide, my sword. I started to walk faster as the hunting horn sounded dinner. I passed the creek in the middle of the forest and all the water had been drained. I looked around, the sky was pitch black. I could almost taste the barbeque at camp. All of a sudden a twig snapped and out of the dark emerged my arch enemy, Luke.

I should probably mention that, last summer, Luke was the host of the evil titan lord Kronos. After the war that followed, me, Annabeth, my girlfriend, and Thalia the lieutenant of Artemis were told that Luke was given a second chance at a camp somewhere but we didn't know where. Luke is about 6 foot tall with sandy hair. His features where like all children of Hermes', sharp. He also had an ugly scar on his left cheek from a battle with a dragon.

"Hello, Percy," He said ,"We meet again," He drew his sword backbiter and started to attack. He struck most of the attacks but I parried. Eventually, he disarmed me and knocked me out.

I awoke in an infirmary. My head throbbed and my whole body hurt."Where am I?" I asked cautiously.

A she-wolf stepped out from the shadows elegantly. "Welcome to legion camp, demi-god,I am Lupa," She said. I blinked,"Huh?"

"Ah. It seems you have lost your memory."The wolf flicked her tail."We will have to start with basics. Reyna. Come in here child."

A brown haired girl with sharp gray eyes appeared at the doorway of the room. She made her way towards Lupa so that she stood beside the wolf goddess. The girl, Reyna, was confident, tall and athletic looking. She wore a purple shirt and denim jeans. Two short swords hung either side of her legs. I thought she looked a bit like someone I knew, to which my stomach responded by doing jumping jacks.

"Hi. I'm Reyna." She stuck out her hand. She looked nice enough but her stormy grey eyes acted as if they were calculating every one of my weaknesses."Daughter of Minerva," I frowned but nevertheless shook her hand."Don't you mean Athena?" I questioned.

"Minerva's Greek alternative, I suppose," Then she muttered something that sounded like Greggus(real son of Neptune joke!). We stood in silence for a while until Lupa stood in between us."Reyna. Show this young lad the ropes." she said," But we cannot be certain until he is claimed by his god parent. Maybe he is the one." Lupa's eye twinkled as if she and Reyna had some little secret they were hiding. Reyna nodded, "Understood. Perseus, come this way."

**Hey guys, I hope you like it. Just remember this is AU and I wrote it before Son of Neptune came out so it is a different plot.**


	2. Introductions

**A dinit own out.**

Reyna avoided any physical contact with me. The last time I tapped her on the shoulder to say something, she jumped back a couple of feet and let out an, "Eep!" Reyna, embarrassed, muttered her apologies to me and continued her tour around the facilities. After that I refrained from touching her again.

"Uh, Reyna," I called meekly. "How did end up here?" Reyna turned around and her usually hard as steel eyes softened to a light grey.

"We found at the border of out camp. We figured you were something special because you appeared around the same time Jason," her face held an expression of longing. "Went missing ."

"Who's this Jason?" I asked, curious. His name reminded me of the story about the golden fleece. I was sure that I knew something that everyone here didn't know about the fleece. Reyna paused in the middle of the crowd right in front a metal building with fire coming out of the windows.

"Her boyfriend, duh!" Reyna blushed. A burly boy with a soot-filled face stepped out from the building. "Name's Bobby. Son of the overly awesome fire-god Vulcan." He grinned at Reyna and me. "I wouldn't want you two-timing on your boyfriend with this fine fellow." Reyna rolled her eyes

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Lighten up Rey."

"Shut up Bob. I was given the job to show Percy around and I don't plan on failing Lupa's orders."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, Bobby."

Bobby nodded his head which was full of thick, curly brown hair. "We'll settle this," he said, "Capture the flag. Tonight." Reyna grinned.

"Ha ha. Bring it soot face, It'll be Minerva, Apollo, Mercury, Gwen and Percy versus Vulcan, Venus and Baccus and the undetermined cabin and the minor gods." Reyna said.

"Fine." With that, Reyna dragged me away from the presence of the forge boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PJ&TO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This here is the archery range." Reyna pointed to a vast field with targets and thousands of discarded arrows. "The girl over there," Reyna told me, pointing to a short girl and a lanky teenage boy, "Is named Gwendolyn. Daughter of Pluto."

"Don't you mean Hades,"

"We call them be the Roman names, you should too, unless you want to get beaten up. Anyway, she is my best friend." She had dark brown hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. "The boy is Octavian, son of Apollo and the worst archer ever, so his dad took pity on him and gave him the gift of prophecy. Gwen is his girlfriend but judging by the colour of her eyes they have probably just broken up."

"Come on Gwen, I'm sorry, I ..." His eyes turned glassy, "_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome..._" (**AN had to use that or the next book wouldn't have made sense.)**

"Gwen!" This broke Octavian out of his trance."Hi." They hugged and Octavian walked away, not wanting to get into another argument with Gwen. When Gwen noticed me standing next to Reyna, he blushed and her eyes turned to a light brown colour.

"So, Reyna," Gwen said her eyes fixed on me, "Found yourself a new boyfriend already."

"No way!" Gwen's face lit up, "I would never cheat on Jason, he is my only boyfriend." Reyna said panicked, but when she saw me looking at her weirdly, her face returned to its normal rock hard features.

"Jeez, Rey. Don't get so worked up, so," she said to me, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." I said. Then I stood in silence. I felt like I didn't belong here. Gods? No. It wasn't the part that got to me. I felt like I belonged somewhere else, like I had a life somewhere else.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by two identical looking girls prancing into the archery field, slowly skipping towards Gwen, Reyna and I.

"Ooh! Look, it's the cute boy we found sleeping at the entrance to Legion Camp!" One of the girls shouted.

"Shush, Hazel. You're embarrassing me. I found him and he was unconscious you dummy."

"Gods, Dakota. You think you're soooo smart. Well news flash, you are my blood twin sister. So if you make fun of me, you'll end up hurting yourself." The one called Hazel said.

"Not necessarily," Dakota replied, "We aren't the same being you know."

"I'm telling mom!"

"Sheesh, ask her for more cosmetics for all I care. In fact you can have mine."

I raised an eyebrow. These girls were too much for me to take in. Reyna gave me an apologetic look.

"Excuse the Venus twins. As you can tell, Dakota is the smarter one. They have quarrels quite often but you should see them work together in Capture the flag."

The twins carried on, oblivious to the onlookers of their argument.

"Look what you did, the cute boy is staring at us."

"You're the degrading us, Hazel!"

"How do you spell that? I'm looking it up in the dictionary." She grabbed the one Dakota always carried around and started flipping through it.

"Degrade: H-A-Z-E-L."

"Hold on H-A-Z-," Hazel looked hurt, "Hey, that's my name!"

Dakota tossed her medium length blonde hair over her shoulder. "Mhm. First time you noticed. Oh and you're holding the dictionary upside down." She gave me a smile and continued to harass her dim-witted sister.

"Are they always this annoying?" I asked Reyna.

"Yeah." She replied, her lips pulled into a straight line as she readjusted her pony-tail. Her stormy eyes, however, danced with amusement. Her traits resembled someone. If I could only remember who.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PJ&TO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, at the Legion campfire, the many Romanic gods children anticipated the revealing of my god parent.

There were shouts from the Venus cabin.

"Oh my gods, he is so hot."

"I know right."

"I like make-up!"

Some warlike hollers were heard from the Mars cabin. "Yo, I hope we get this kid, he seems pretty well built."

"Yeah, man. Hey, did you see that pen-a-ma-bob thing sticking out of his pocket?"

"Settle down children!" Lupa said, the campers converted to silence so quickly it was almost deafening. She was obviously an authority figure. "Perseus, prove your worth to us."

With all eyes on me, I instinctively pulled out a too familiar object from my pocket. A ballpoint pen.

The crowd watched the pen like it was some type of legendary weapon. "Well, do somethin', kiddo!" A Mercury kid shouted. I pulled off the pen cap and revealed a sharp bronze blade.

Murmurs spread around the camp.

"Nice! He's hanging with us from now on."

"That's even cooler than Hudson's lance!"

"Hey! I heard that." Hudson, I guess that was his name, replied.

Almost as if it was fated to happen Octavian threw a cup of water at me. A few drops splashed on me, but the majority of the water headed back to where it came from and smashed Octavian in the face so hard he fell off his seat. However, that seemed insignificant to the fact there was a glowing trident hovering over my head.

"Impossible!"

"A child of the Great Three!"

"Just like Jason." I heard Reyna say, "And Gwen."

I looked around for Gwen. I saw her running out of the arena, tears in her eyes and heading straight for her cabin.

Lupa bowed in respect, the others followed her example. "Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Earthshaker Neptune!"

However I wasn't interested in that. I was going after Gwen.

"Children," I heard Lupa say, "Go and collect your weapons for capture the flag." I went straight to the Pluto cabin and heard sobbing inside.

"Gwen?" I said.

"Go away!" She shouted

"I'm coming in." I opened the door and found her sitting on the floor, her eyes puffy and red from crying. I sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

"We can't be friends anymore, Percy."

"Yes we can, I'm Reyna's friend and her mother and my father have been rivals forever. Come on. I'll give you a hug then we'll get ready for capture the flag."

**AN: Well that's the second chapter done. Don't expect all chapters to be this long. They'll be about 800-1000 words each, this was 1,350. Don't go on at me about Percy being OOC if you were going to. He hasn't got any memories and it is AU.**

**Peace out suckas,**

**HungerGamesPercyJackson2k12**


End file.
